During a recent rainstorm, 7.72 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown, and 7.83 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown. How much more rain fell in Vanessa's town than in Omar's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Omar's town from the amount of rain in Vanessa's town. Rain in Vanessa's town - rain in Omar's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Vanessa's town received 0.11 inches more rain than Omar's town.